


Brittle

by i_ship_diAngelo626



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: (Very brief), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, No Plot/Plotless, Panic Attacks, Suicidal Thoughts, Will Solace is a Good Boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 08:25:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18517654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_ship_diAngelo626/pseuds/i_ship_diAngelo626
Summary: Will finds Nico while his boyfriend is having a panic attack.





	Brittle

Will strolled into the Hades Cabin, surprised to see the sight before him.

His boyfriend was crumpled up in his sheets, sweat dripping from his forehead. He was moaning softly as Will realized he was asleep.

 "Hey," Will walked briskly over to the bed. "Nico, wake up." He gently touched Nico's shoulder in an attempt to wake him. Nico stirred with a loud cry, jolting away.

 "Nico, I'm not going to hurt you, you're alright." 

Tears slipped down Nico's face. "N-no, just let me...let me be...alone."

 Will smiled reassuringly. "Well, sorry to burst your bubble but your good ol' boyfriend is gonna stay right here and help you, okay?" With that, he climbed in Nico's bed, laying on top of the sweat-drenched blankets. 

Nico leaned on Will's shoulder as he hyperventilated. "I-I just want i-it to stop, Will. I had a n-nightmare, and I want t-to die."

 Will's heart sank. "Hey, Death Boy, just breathe for me, ok? Inhale, count to four, exhale count to 7. See?" He exaggerated his breathing, hoping that his boyfriend could calm down.

He struggled to copy is boyfriend, and his breathing gradually grew steadier.

 After a few minutes, Will hesitantly started talking again. "So, Death Boy, what triggered your panic attack?"

 Nico shrugged, trying not to let Will see the barely concealed tears  coming back. "I had a nightmare about Tartaurus, and you were in it." Will raised an eyebrow, but let him continue. "You were laying on the ground, by Ahkys. You had bled out and she was...she was  feeding off my fear. " He took a deep breath after finishing. It felt good for him to get what he was going through off his chest. It was a step in the right direction.

Will nodded slowly. "Okay," he started. "Do you want me to stay with you tonight?"

 Nico blushed deep scarlet but nodded. He imagined what people would think of him. The closed-off boy cuddling with possibly the most positive person at camp. But he dismissed the thought. He needed someone tonight. "Please."

will smiled and gathered the exhausted boy into his arms, cuddling him. Protecting him from the horrors of the world.

**Author's Note:**

> In psych ward, stay cool guys!
> 
> -mentally troubled
> 
> (I_ship_diAngelo626)


End file.
